


Lunch Alone

by FreckledPixels



Series: Romancing and Bewitching [2]
Category: Original Work, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledPixels/pseuds/FreckledPixels
Summary: Rudy has been wondering where Biggs goes during the lunch period and he finally figured it out.





	Lunch Alone

The two had been friends for a about a month now and there was something the redhead had always noticed about the tall brunette. He never ate lunch in the cafeteria. Once the short boy realized this, he made it a mission to find out where his crush went every day. He'd checked the art room, the track field, the bathrooms, but he wasn't there. When he finally checked the courtyard behind the school, he found him, but the sight made him cheerless. Not only did the brunette spend time by himself during the lunch period outside, he rarely had anything to eat every day. He'd been eating outside, too, from a distance, peaking around the corner of the school to watch his crush and he'd noticed that the brunette either brought one piece of fruit, a soda, or nothing at all. 

Today, however, the redhead decided to change that.

He had been nervous about it all day. His mother made his lunch every morning or at least gave him enough money for whatever he wanted to buy, but when she had left for work this morning before he went off to school, the redhead scurried back into the kitchen and remade the same thing his mother had made him. Now, holding two brown lunch bags in his hand, he stood at the far end of the school outside, staring at the brunette a couple yards away.

“You can do this.. It’s just lunch, you big baby,” the redhead scolded himself, his heart beating out of his chest as he stared at his crush sitting in the shade under a large tree that sprouted beautiful pink, spring flowers. 

“Fuck, he’s so hot.. Just.. Just do it,” he talked to himself yet again, trying to muster up some kind of courage.

Finally, after standing there for a few minutes not moving and looking like a statue, his feet moved on their own and he began his slow, cautious walk towards his crush. As he grew closer, he noticed the brunette had an apple in his hand, but he hadn’t even taken a bite out of it and he had good reason not to. It looked old and had brown spots, but the redhead couldn’t help but think that maybe that’s all the giant had. It made him glad that he had brought him a second lunch.

Before saying anything, the redhead cleared his throat quietly and the brunette looked up lazily, as if disinterested, but once he noticed who had caught his attention, he made more of an effort to fix his expression. He seemed surprised and his naturally furrowed brow didn’t seem as intimidating anymore. The redhead grew even more nervous.

“Uh, hey,” the redhead said quietly, a soft smile spreading across his lips.

“Hi,” his crush replied questionably, a few seconds of silence passing by as they stared at one another until the redhead finally noticed that he should say something else.

“I-I, uhm.. Well, this might sound a little weird, but I’ve been wondering for a while now where you go during lunch and when I finally found you, I couldn’t help but notice that you never really have anything to eat, so this morning I made two lunches and was wondering if you’d wanna eat with me,” he seemed to ramble, finally stopping himself from talking so much and he was already embarrassed with the things that came pouring out of his mouth.

“..You’ve been watching me enough to notice that?” The brunette asked and the freckled boy could already feel his cheeks beginning to burn from how hard he blushed.

“Well, n-no.. I mean.. Yes..? Kind of? But, like, not in a weird, stalker type of way, just.. In a curious friend type of way, I guess,” he couldn’t believe the words that continued to spew from his mouth and he was beginning to get frustrated with himself.

“Anyways.. Look, do you want it, or not?” He asked, stretching out his arm to hand him one of the brown bags and he made sure to give him the one his mother had made because the contents of the bag he had prepared, himself, was a complete mess.

“Y-Yeah, sure.. Thanks,” the brunette replied, carefully taking the brown bag from the boy’s hand and setting it on the ground in front of him.

“..Would you like to sit?” He then asked, his deep voice quiet and shy, but also hopeful, and the redhead’s smile returned to his lips. 

He nodded excitedly before taking a seat in the grass directly at the side of his crush, crossing his legs and setting the brown lunch bag in his lap.

“It’s nothing special, just peanut butter and jelly, chips and some fruit.. Ripe fruit,” the redhead pointed out, nodding towards the brunette’s gross looking apple and the giant laughed softly for a split second.

“Heh.. Yeah, this thing is way past its shelf life,” the brunette agreed, but the freckled boy barely heard a word as he was still getting lost thinking about how he was successful at making his crush laugh, even if it was barely noticeable. 

“Have you always eaten out here?” The redhead asked after taking a few moments to regain his composure, although already knowing the answer from him watching the brunette for a few days now.

“..Not always in this spot. I only eat out here when it’s nice out.. When it gets a little colder, I like to go to the art room because no one’s ever in there during lunch,” he replied, but the redhead didn’t like how lonely it sounded. He was sure the giant was more comfortable being alone. He was a shy, quiet student ever since he had noticed him back during Freshman year, but even in their Senior year now, he hadn’t expected him to be alone all four of those years.. It made him feel a little empty inside and a slight guilt started to fill his stomach for not saying something to the brunette sooner.

“Why do you avoid the lunchroom?”

“..Because everyone in there avoids _me_.. I’d rather only have you see me eating alone than sitting alone in the lunchroom for the entire school to see,” he answered, shrugging softly as if to add that he couldn’t explain exactly why it happened and the redhead felt a light pity for the giant.

“Well, I won’t avoid you.. You can sit with me from now on if you want to?” He offered, a bold, brave mood in his mind.

“Or, you could sit out here with me,” he countered, his green eyes coming up from the ground to meet the redhead’s brown orbs and he hated how evident his blushing had now become. His cheeks, his ears, the back of his neck. It all burned and he couldn’t help but smile as he was forced to look away from his crush in fear that if he looked him in the eye a second longer, he’d melt into a pile of mush.

“A-Actually, that sounds like a lot more fun, especially since it’s really pretty out here. The breeze is nice,” he hesitated a moment, “So is the view,” he immediately put his gaze towards his lap after that short sentence, not talking about the landscape, but he was sure that he had played it off so well that the brunette wouldn’t notice.

“Yeah, the view’s all right..”

 _Good, he didn’t notice,_ the redhead thought to himself, letting out a gentle sigh of relief.

The lunch period seemed to pass by quicker today than any other day that the redhead or the brunette could remember, but it was because they both had someone they enjoyed by their sides to pass the time with. It was time spent talking nonsense, laughing at stupid things, complaining about certain classes, but there wasn’t a second that went by where it wasn’t enjoyable. Surprisingly, the redhead hadn’t even eaten his own lunch since he was so distracted by his present company.

The bell rang during one of their conversations and both seemed unhappy to hear it.

“Wow, really? I can’t believe lunch is over already,” the redhead expressed reluctantly, a frown consuming his lips.

“Yeah.. That went by way too fast,” the brunette added, balling up the now empty brown paper bag.

“H-Hey, uhm,” the brunette hesitated a moment before continuing and the redhead waited impatiently for him to continue.

“Would you.. Maybe want to see a movie this weekend? There’s something I’ve been wanting to see, but I don’t want to go alone.. Going to a movie by yourself is worse than eating lunch by yourself at school,” he continued, reaching to the back of his head to scratch it nervously even though nothing itched him and the redhead was speechless for a moment. 

“Y-Yeah, sure! I’d love to!” He expressed excitedly, but realized after he had expressed his enthusiasm that it might’ve come off a little strong, yet it was too late now, “I mean, y-yeah.. That sounds fun," he tried to play it off casually.

“Cool.. Uhm.. Would you want to do that after school on Friday?” The brunette asked, standing to his feet and the redhead quickly stood as well.

“Yeah, that sounds fine,” he replied with a smile he couldn’t wipe off his lips if his life depended on it, trying to play his words a little cooler than he had expressed before, as if it didn’t matter to him.. But, oh, it mattered. It mattered a lot.

“Awesome, uh.. Should we meet here after school?”

“Y-Yeah! That-” he stopped a moment to try to play it cool again, attempting to hide his enthusiasm once again, “That sounds good. I’m sure we’ll talk more before that, but, yeah.. Uhm.. We’ll hang out Friday then?”

“Yeah.. Friday,” the brunette confirmed, giving another barely visible smirk, but the redhead saw it and a gentle, quivering sigh escaped his lips.

“Yeah.. Friday,” the redhead repeated back and the brunette chuckled nervously.

“Well, uhm.. I gotta.. Get to class.. See you, Rudy,” the giant said with a barely visible smirk yet again, giving a half-assed wave goodbye and the redhead was floating on cloud nine.

“Yeah.. See yah, Biggs,” he played off as not a big deal, watching as the brunette walked away and towards an entrance of the school that was closest, but once he knew his crush couldn’t see him anymore, he jumped around and flailed his arms in triumph.

“He wants me so bad! Holy shit! Fuck yeah! Yes, yes, yes!” He expressed loudly, but he quickly calmed himself and regained his composure, standing straight and relaxed before walking back towards the door that he had previously came out from to go to his next class.


End file.
